


all you need is love au

by mikeellee



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Necromancy, Political Campaigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Evil wizard Kurt is one of the most powerful necromancers ever. No one denies this fact, so, when he creates a harem, many kings would see advantageous to send their daughters to be part of the group as it would gain favours from the most powerful necromancer in the planet.Kitty Pryde is a healer, for a very long time, never fancy life in the harem, of course, that´s her new life now. Can Kitty survive in such a political life? Will Kitty be seduced by the dark arts thanks to Kurt?





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: After exchanging a fanfiction and talking about, I decide to give the harem another go, however, in this case, Kitty is just a healer. Also, no more “religious institution is evil” Castlevania beat a dead horse to the point no necromancy can resurrect.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

[What Kitty was wearing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Drpg%2Bhealer%2Bcharacters%26rlz%3D1C1RLNS_enUS708US708%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D570%26source%3Dlnms%26tbm%3Disch%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwji-pj498DSAhWJbSYKHUBiCykQ_AUIBigB%23imgrc%3DLS3m9he3UQyMYM%3A&t=MmYyZTI2ODBlNGFiMTI1ZmY0ZDgzMDAzZjI2YTNjYTZhNTRiMDNlNiw2a0U4QUcyRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Afi7AX7Gl4gn8h6Me8z2gjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181903478631%2Fall-we-need-is-love-au&m=1)

In the wood of Gasele, is possible to spot one of the most frequently used herbs to healing potions, useful in any day, especially if you are a healer like Kitty Pryde. It was supposed to be a quiet spot, however, loud voices belong to men(certainly not from here judging by the accent) gather her attention.

“It hurts like hell, can´t you do anything?” A man with sideburns asked wincing in pain to a blue man with white hair and beard.

“I could, but, I would have to rearrange your organs for that” the other man is visibly displeased by this action “chins up, you can´t die yet” the morbid attempt of humour did nothing to help the situation.

Kitty saw, hide in a large tree, the man still wincing in pain, as a healer she has a sacred duty to heal all those who are in need, so, leaving her spot(and having confidence that her uniform is enough to not make her a target) the woman purpose to heal the man, now named Logan.

Logan is sceptical at best.

“I´m Wolverine, I did cause problems in Meridith in the name of this big asshole” points to the man named Kurt “I don´t think I can trust in a stranger to heal me”

“I´m a Zaorva´s healer, our mission is to help those who need it” Kitty explained and Kurt and Logan are still sceptical, after all, this could be a plot to trick them or install them. Kitty merely rolls her eyes, and using a knife(perfect to herbs) did cut herself, then using her powers the cut is healed. That was enough for Logan, apparently.

Healing the wounds proves to be an easy task for Kitty, no matter how serious the wound itself appears, once the process is finished Logan could move his body without feeling pain(and is not above to throw some jabs at Kurt for not knowing healing spells)

Kitty observes Kurt for a moment, of course, she knows who the man is, no one is that naive to not reconize his face, however, Kitty never thought she would see him so closely and in such way.

“So, what you think?” Kurt asked a bit leery as Kitty is not hiding her stares at all.

“You are…old” Kitty replied and Logan laughs at this exchange. Kurt pouts at that, not the reaction he was hoping.

“Old?” Kurt takes offence to that, even though, the man is way older.

“Is the beard, white hair and beard, make you look ancient” Kitty replied gently putting her Zaorva´s badge to be in display, Kurt did get in conflict with Zaorva´s temple in the past and it gets in a bigger problem, making Kurt wanting to be neutral with the temple.

“I have to go, stay in Zaorva´s grace” Kitty replied not waiting for a reply. His golden eyes watched the healer return to her chores and the man is pondering about the situation.  
____________________________________________  
An infestation of Grindylow has appeared in the small city of Azule, a name fitting as the city produces sapphires, magical sapphires that man need for spells of a higher calibre, however, with the infestation of Grindylow no one dares to step a foot in this city.

A group of heroes were called to resolve the situation, a young man in his late teens, named Kid Gladiator, dives into the lake to fight off the creatures. Kitty was also sent as a healer factor and arrives just in time to see the hero Kid Gladiator dive in without anyone to stop him.

Kitty jump right into as thanks to the light provides from her staff, she saw the boy almost being killed by the creatures, their big eyes darted to Kitty and saw the badge, the Zaorva symbol, and leave. Kitty takes the boy and both appear on the surface.

Once the boy starts to grasp for air, Kitty applies more of her healing magic, as the boy slowly opens his eyes.

“What were you thinking?” Kitty chastised the blue boy “you never, ever, fight with a  Grindylow in water, NEVER"Kitty then instructed the boy to remain still, his body is taking time to adjust as he almost drowns himself.

"My team…” is all the boy replied and Kitty gaze at the group of heroes who remain far away from the boy.

“Don´t worry, they will be scowled too,” Kitty look at them with disappointment in her doe eyes.

“Nevermind them, you can defeat the Grindylows,” the boy asked slowly sitting now.

“No” Kitty simply said “those creatures are part of the family of the elder ones, however, they don´t dare to attack someone from Zaorva´s side, however, I have no power to stop them…they will attack again”

“Then…maybe, I should ask for his help” the boy replied a bit enigmatically, but, once he mentioned other people are hurt, Kitty leave that piece of information behind and ask for the boy to take her to where the injured people are.

Kitty remains in the shelter taking care of the injuries for 3 days, however, on the third day, the situation with  Grindylows was resolved as Kid Gladiator explained.

“It was father, sort like a gift present” the boy explained and Kitty wonders what this even means when the father´s boy appears.

“Ah, I should have known I would meet you here, they did mention a healer here” it was Kurt, oh, looking at the blue boy and at the father she can understand the situation.

“You defeated the  Grindylows?” Kitty tries to hide her astonishment and fails.

“You saved my son, Miss …” Kitty introduces herself this time and the man waste no time in calling her nicknames “Katzchen then, thank you, for saving my son, not everyone would do that…I know that being my offspring has some downsides”

Kitty smiles at that and shakes her head “anyone is equal in her eyes, anyone is equal in my eyes, either way, I know you didn’t save the city for them but thank you”

“You are a very interesting and cute person” then his smile is a bit malicious this time when he asked if she noticed any change on him, of course, she had, no longer the white bear or hair is visible.

“Uhm, now you look much better, I don´t think white is your colour” Kitty replied honestly. Then adds “But the robes still give the ancient vibe”

Kurt just laughs at this and shakes his head  "I have to do things now, I can trust you to make sure my son won´t do any foolish?“

"Of course” Kitty vows and Kid Gladiator take offence of that.

“Diving in to fight  Grindylows on your own, so immature” Kurt complain amused and in smoke of brimstone, he is gone. Kid Gladiator now speaks intrigued.

“Strange, usually, he hates when people don´t appreciate his fashion sense” the boy speak to himself, Kitty then notice that the group of heroes who watched the boy jump to his death is nowhere in sight.  
________________________________________  
One day, Kitty is called by the central station of the temple, Zaorva´s word is spread among all the seven kingdoms, but this is the central, the Matriz, Kitty arrives to see the leader Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff talking in their own language until Kitty arrives.

“Hey, buckyroo?” Kitty jokes and Natasha laughs and look at him amused.

“It was a bad idea for a costume, anyway, we are not here to talk about bad costumes” Bucky clear his throat and then look at Kitty with a more serious gaze “do you know about the Demonic Necromancer´s court?”

“No?” Kitty shurgs is not something she wants to learn, what she wants is a new magical staff, she is eyeing good ones but they are all too expensive.

“In the last few days, one of the, oh god, let´s put factions, was killed off for treason reasons, and there´s an open spot now” Bucky now uses his metallic hand to scratch his head and Natasha rolls her eyes.

“He means, in a fit of stupidity, the temple offered one of us to the evil necromancer and he asked for you” Natasha was straight to the point. Kitty´s staff drops on the floor.

“Why?” is all she can ask.

“Because…I don´t know, the man seems fond of you, we could say no, but, Kitty, it would be too costly, the last time we went against him…"Bucky didn´t need to finish as everyone understand what is implied.

"Maybe” Natasha speaks trailing off a little “we could send a substitute? The man does not understand how the system works here, we can use that against him”

“No, thank you, Natasha, but if he picks me, then I´ll go to him,” Kitty said holding her staff bravely “I won´t ask for anyone else to hold my burden”

“Maybe, he can return you after a week, the princess of Greenland was sent back after a few weeks, we can only hope he is just trying to sway more people to his side with a famous healer of Zaorva” Natasha commented, Bucky don´t agree with her optimistic view(no, the man seems very into in having Kitty)

“Either way, I accept and embrace the change” Kitty replied making a face"I´ll try to look at the bright side of this"

“There´s a bright side?”

“Now, we can work on our RH´s relationship”  
__________________________________  
Being part of harem was a possibility Kitty never wanted for herself, and yet, here is she going to meet the evil necromancer…again.Zaorva wouldn´t give any task she couldn´t handle, and Kitty is sure she can deal with this. Stay low profile and soon enough the man will let her go.

Kurt was with the scarlet robes, it did suit him well, Kitty admits, it gives the aura of an evil wizard who tricks children in the wood.

“Hello, Kurt” Kitty replied not knowing the protocols(no one in the temple knew and no one from outside wanted to mangle, they may be beloved by everyone, but no one wishes to mess with the evil necromancer)and shakes his head like a good friend from a bar. Some women dressed elegantly laugh at the gesture. Kurt is amused by this.

“Hello, Katzchen” the man takes the hand would kiss but her expression tell it wouldn´t be a good idea, the man is patient after all, and gently let her hand go. “Make a safer trip?”

“Yes, I just spend a good portion wondering why you wanted me part of your harem” Kitty look into his golden eyes trying to see any clue, Kurt seems more amused by this.

“Honestly? You are interesting, a healer that craves more in this world but still wants to be a healer, helping my son even though many would let him drown, healing without care for who is the patient…I admire those traits even if you think I´m a cliche of a villain” Kurt replied in good humour and gestures to his own robes, Kitty gives a small smile as his robes those give the cliche vibe.

“And you cut your hair?” Kitty asked looking at his now short hair and smiles “ok, now you look young, white and long hair is not your thing”

“Glad to know I´m increasing in your good opinion” Kurt is about to guide Kitty when she replied.

“I know what you are aiming, and you won´t get it,” Kitty has bravely spoken and Kurt looks at her offering his hand smiling in a way that shows all his teeth.

“In that case, you won´t be afraid” then he asked calmly “and what you want, Katzchen?”

“Since is not wise to lie to you, yes I heard the stories, I want to be more useful in the magic field, healing is amazing"Kitty´s eyes shine at that and Kurt chuckles at this, it was cute, he has to admit "but…only healing is not enough to help”

“A dedicated healer, maybe that´s why I´m not a healer”


	2. CULTS

n/a: Lovecraft Kurt, evil wizard Kurt and actor Kurt have to suffer from fangirls. Maybe I make a crossover with them, for now, this one only Lovecraft Kurt and Evil Wizard Kurt will meet.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

A court can be a place of envy of many people, but, also can be the despair of many. Jia Jing never once thought or even pay no mind to the gossip some courts gather, especially, the court of the necromancer and his weird harem. Jia is a new member of the Zaorva´s temple, the name may not be the strongest point of the temple(Zoarvians, see? that´s why people prefer to call just temple) but the blue girl is happier learning more healing and defensives spells and is even happier to be able to help the world.

Be realistic, little Jia, the world is a chaotic mess, there´s always good and bad as well grey, so, one good deed won´t radically change the entire world, however, one good deed can change one person and that´s enough.

Her superiors often leave this piece of advice for Jia. And the girl still doesn´t understand the term. At least, not as well the others wanted. Tonight is chores duty, and Jia is the one responsible to take the trash out, much to her chagrin.

“Uhm, this stick so bad, what they are eating?” Jia asked shaking her head and ready to throw the trash on the disposal, recycling has a deep meaning to the temple.

Sadly, this trash won´t ever be recycled. A hand muffled her mouth and prevent her screams to be head. A voice is heard with a sleeping spell and Jia´s eyes are closed now.

_________________________________

Kurt Wagner is not a man above to admit his own mistakes, it was a mistake made that deal with Genosha and the X-men, it gave more headache to him(and of course, he give more grieve in retribution), so Kurt can admit making mistakes and his newest mistakes were Amanda Szardos. The woman may be pretty but is too rotten inside to even admire her looks, rotten and stupid.

Kurt, for a moment, thought the woman take a hint of his displeasure and leave back to her cult, mixing two cults is bad enough, but one dedicated to HIM is a really bad idea.

But this is rendered short as Amanda is back(Kurt cringe at the sight of Amanda waving at him as she demands someone to open the door as this is her house as she the GREAT AMANDA SZARDOS shouldn’t have to open the door, Kurt refuse to open as in the end, Amanda open herself muttering angrily at that)

“Who was the fool who dares to not open the door to the great Amanda?” she speaks in a boisterous tone. Kurt raises his hand and saw her mood change, good, it matches his own now. Kurt´s good mood is ruined thanks to her.

Kurt saw Amanda carrying a large sack. The man can only guess this is another gift to buy him into HIS cult. Which makes his mood get even worse.

“Szardos, you are here, again. Clearly, intelligence is not a requirement for HIS cult” Kurt mutters angrily and cuts the chase “very well, what gift you gave me in HIS name or whatever?”

Amanda smiles arrogantly this time.

“You are a necromancer and you like to experiment, so, how about this?” Amanda opens the sack revealing a still sleeping Jia, thanks to the spell, to a very angry and confused Kurt. “Not your daughter, I make sure of that, once you mentioned how you wanted to experiment in someone with wings, here it is, of course, the exchange is not free, you must workship HIM” the way she speaks is pretty obvious that HIM = her “in order to do that, you should grovel before me right now”

Kurt would laugh at this poor attempt of persuasion and murder Amanda in the most violent way possible(he is in one of those moods now)however, not even his bad mood can make Kurt miss the Zaorva´s badge on the girl´s uniform. Green uniform, it means the girl is a novice in the field.

(Kurt still remember when he goes against the temple and the man does not wish to repeat the experience in any way. Also, maybe siring so many children in his immortal life make the man has a bit of compassion for kids)

Amanda was flying, well, hovering above the ground talking about her powers, when shadows start to emerge from the place and Kurt only groans at that.

Kurt rose from his throne, no reason to not enjoy the taste of his conquest in many forms, and was ready to take the girl back home before killing Amanda, when, of course, HIM shows up in the most dramatic way possible.

The necromance exhales by his nose as the entity wearing a mask, far too obvious as the mask is almost breaking, take the girl in his arms and looks at Amanda really displeased. Amada lost her ability to fly and by the looks lost much more.

“Master” Amanda speaks in reverence and the entity wearing the blue mask similar of Kurt(the necromancer feels many negative things about this) is carrying the sleeping girl as his eyes are solely on Amanda.

(ALL.OF.HIS.EYES.)

“I did have bad Heralds before, incompetents one, of course, but you? Congratulations, you pick my disgust and anger, not an easy feat, Szardos, so, pat yourself in the back or on the shoulder, you really piss me off” the little girl still sleep but speaks or tries to in her sleep.

“I have to return this one to Zaorva, but, Amanda, don´t go missing me, I´ll be watching and soon, we´ll talk about it” the entity now look at Kurt smiling too big for his face(his own face?) “make her suffer will you?”

“You don´t need to ask twice” is all the necromancer speak as his eyes are crimson and Amanda is in a circle now trying to leave as the necromancer smiles.

“Maybe if you grovel before me, I may be forgiving…Oh, who Am I kidding?” Kurt snaps his fingers and Amanda scream in pain.

______________________________________

A blonde woman with freckles is at the temple´s door waiting until the man with blue fur and a white suit shows up with the sleeping Jia, who now, wakes up, completely confused and unsure of everything.

“Little one, is ok, you are saved now, go back to the temple, your superiors are sick of worry” the woman´s voice is far too similar of Kitty, one of her superiors, but…at the same time, it´s different. Too motherly. Too above humans. Jia´s eyes widen as conclusions are racing in her mind.

“Shush, just go back, no question asked, little one” the woman ordered gently and Jia make a salute and enter in the temple, the woman laugh at the exchange and look at the entity in front at her.

“Thank you, that´s was nice of you”

“Zaorva, she is one of your toys, of course, I would intervene” Zaorva chuckles and kiss his check.

“Still was sweet, either way, what will happen to that woman?”

“She is dead now, huh, necromancers don´t know real torture, Zaorva, do you want to torture Amanda with me?”

“She takes one of my people from me to be sacrificed, of course, but I admit, you are more creative in the torture part, me? I tend to just eat them” the Crawling god of chaos smiles at this and wrap his tail around her waist, they have an appointment now and is not good to let Amanda waiting. Is not nice to let the victim waiting.


	3. heresy

N/A: Why Frank Castle would pick Zoarva as a cult? Is the human idea of evil and good, he firmly believes that Zaorva is the right side and Nyarty is the evil one.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw)

Frank Castle is a man of faith, a man that believes in the right cause, so, of course, the man wants to join Zaorva´s cult to worship the entity, his devotion lead him to the higher level of a Sacerdote. His ascension was meteoric, to the point, people even forget their initial hesitation towards Frank, maybe, just maybe, they misjudge the man and Frank is the right man to serve Zaorva.

Or maybe not, as his position grown, so does his powers and his arrogance. What used to be a speech about love and cooperation, soon turn into claims of war, why we should share our land? Why we should obey them?

Soon the temple is in a delicate situation as the Sacerdote is getting bold in his actions, initiating a war that decimates a good part of the land and its people(a sin for the temple, as fight, should only happen in the last case scenario) are dead and Zaorva´s speech suddenly get a little modifications.

More wars break in the pacifist lands as people are getting homeless or worse, dead, in mass, more genocide in the name of peace, in the name of Zaorva.

The Temple send its best fighters to stop Frank, but, the man manages to have his own cult to workship their version of Zoarva, Bucky, the old winter soldier tries to fight Frank, however, Frank is not someone to play fair and in the end, the battle was won by Frank.

This was a situation to celebrate, Frank is way more powerful than the higher-ups of Zaorva, maybe, he is way more powerful than Zaorva herself. In one of his commission, a new face enters in Frank´s temple*built to his image) and the man can´t help by feeling she is an old face and maternal too.

“Come here to join the Temple of the New Zaorva?” Frank asked the woman with freckles and blonde hair. Her doe eyes are on his figure and for a moment, Frank thought this could be a relative of Kitty Pryde, they are very similar.

“NEW ZAORVA?” the woman asked tilting her head and then laughing, at first it was a normal laugh until it goes growing and growing to something nonhuman"That´s the most hilarious heresy I´ve heard, I would feel amused if I wasn´t seething in anger" her eyes open again to show the crystal blue hue as with a snap of her fingers the temple is in ruins.

No, they aren´t in their realm anymore, the woman´s body begins to grow as tentacles begins to appear and to some people in the temple, the sheer image of Zaorva in all glory(or reaching to her glorious form) is enough to melt their eyes.

“Genocide, destruction and heresy aren´t not what I want, little stupid human, beat my toys in an unfairly match is no victory, but, if you claim to be superior to me, then do it” Zaorva let Frank Castle cast the same spell he used on Bucky and on the same tricky way, it did work on a human, not on the Goddess of Creation.

In fact, Zaorva cut all his powers and his weapons are turned to dust, and Frank gets on his knee crying saying all he did it was for her name.

“My name? Insolent creature, You did this to please yourself, and now pay the consequences, if you can´t be a good person…then maybe you can be a nice meal” tentacles wrapped around his form as slowly bring his head to her mouth, Zaorva bite loudly making the few survivors run in panic, well, they did want to run, however, their legs are mutated into something akin of a green root giving a yellow puke.

“Oh, more dessert? How thoughtful of you” Zaorva said and using her tentacles did break the torse of one of them and bite hard then spit out “oh, my mistake, is not good enough, maybe more time to grow and be a delicious fruit? Yes, that´s it more time” Zaorva said to herself ignoring the pleas of the others.

The body of Frank Castle remains in her tentacles. Heresy has a fine taste. Maybe Zaorva wants to repeat the treat.

________________________________

A few time later, Bucky and the others are making damage control in the situation, so many deaths, so many homeless people and all caused by one of them.  The little ones are helping without knowing this little detail as are performing healing to smaller children.

Kitty and Bucky talk about the situation in private.

“By all things considered, this is not a total disaster, I have seen worse, Kiddo, anyway, Genosha accept to take in all the mutants homeless of Aqua, but only the mutants” Kitty explained.

“And the ones that are humans?” Bucky asked knowing that King Magneto is not one to like humans easily.

“Romery, Vrox and the capital, accept to take all of the human and mutants, especially Romery as their population is low and they really want to increase the ratio of children and people” Kitty explained muttering something about how time changes things “you know, there´s a time that Romery would closed doors…now, they are opening it”

“And do you think all those countries will be enough to help?”

“Yes, The X-men also offer to help any mutant or human in need, some of the survivors are confused about what happened, and they are asking about how you lost your arm,” Kity asked noticing the man trying to hide his now metallic arm and failing.

“I won´t lie nor will give the graphic details, the enemy was sneaky and I was stupid for not seeing that one coming, as the relation the lunatic has to us…yes, that´s what the Magneto and X-men want to know” Kitty nods as she mentioned she was trying to be discreet unlike them(“srsly, Magneto practically shout”)“yes, I´ll tell the truth, the man was one of us and got lost from the right path”

“Good choice, I don´t think Zaorva would like you lying about the situation”

“I had a conversation with her strange herald, Venus, aside from giving bad love advice, it also makes me realize that lying to Zaorva in all moments, especially now, is a dumb thing as her eyes are on us now” Bucky pinch his nose “better be honest, I´ve to prepare the paperwork now, stay on her grace, Kitty”

“Stay on her grace, Bucky”

_________________________

Epilogo:

“Zaorva?” Nyarlathotep asked looking at the entity chewing something loudly enough, but, not enough to make the screams of a man be silent. “Are you still mad?”

“It´s decreasing, I like my toys…I shouldn´t have let this creature in my temple” Zaorva now spit a bone then her eyes turn to her other half “hey, would you accept him?”

The Crawling God of Chaos pause for a moment then replies.

“No, I like destruction, but, his stupidity is a bigger offence”

“Yes, it is, now, I must make sure to my toys to not make this mistake again”

“You are mad at them?”

“…A little”

“Uhm, if it serves of consolation, this is common to happen, once we thought Bucky would be well fit in my cult and yet he is doing just fine in yours, still, it won´t hurt give them a scare to make sure the next candidates are adequated to your cult”

“You have ideas, so, my other half, please, do share” Zaorva smiles while still chewing the remains of his leg and the Crawling God of Chaos smiles in a more malicious way.


	4. Debt

N/A: Yeah, Kurt does like to be a briefing before taking a dangerous mission on your name, the X-men learn that in a harder way.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

Rachel Grey  Summer is not by any means a self-sacrificing lamb as many books love to portrayed heroines and certainly, she does not need a strong man to save her, in fact, she does not need any man in any way or form. Of course, life is never easier or predictable when you are an X-men and less when you are linked to Jean Grey and Scott Summers.

The mission is to take back a land that a religious group take, not in a legal way, and they are using those lands to everything but house people, so, the X-men decides to act. The first open attack was a failure, the religious forces have more advantages than the heroes leading them to ask help for Necromancer.

“Is not a Zaorva´s organization or linked to her, right?” Rachel was with her mother(her spiritual presence and nothing more) in the negotiations days and no one could deny how Kurt is terrified of the word Zaorva.

“No, they aren´t, they are rogues priests that where expelled from their own cult and are causing trouble” Her father, Scott Summer, explained, and Rachel noticed how he didn´t inform the entire situation.

No Zaorva involved, but, this is her land.

Kids are the main point of the force that the priest uses.

Rachel thought along with her father that the necromancer, as evil as the man is, killing children is child´s play to him. It is, but, the man did not accept the situation without a punishment.

“I killed 120 children, so, the price will increase 120%, Mr Summers,” Necromancer smiled deviously to the sunglasses man and everyone knows what happens if you don´t pay the price for this creature.

“We don´t have this money, that´s not what we combined” Scott is seething like Rachel but unlike his daughter, the man knows is impossible to defeat the creature in front of him.

“Oh, I can accept a guarantee, for the lack of better term, until you have my money” Kurt smiles like a snake with its prey and Scott and Rachel feel shiver travel through their spines. “How about the lovely Rachel” the word is spoken with such sarcasm that it seems almost like the word will run free from his mouth now “be part of my harem until you get the money?”

“Eat dirt, you disgusting, evil creature” Rachel shout out angrily “And even if I like men, I would never be so low to sleep with you”

“I had lesbians before, Rachel, you are not special, in fact, maybe, mommy dearest is right about you all along, Rachel is not that special…not like Nathan” Kurt laughs as Rachel goes tries to attack him, only to be stopped by Scott who is hugging her only daughter, nevermind the fire, and screaming her name to make her go back to reason.

“Rachel, this creature is a necromancer, he wants to kill you, even if we attack him together, that creature will still win, please, my daughter, I can´t lose you” Scott pleads are heard as Rachel cancel her powers and is back in her normal form(no fire, while the desire to kill the necromance outlives the flames)

“Why you want a lesbian in your godforsaken harem?” Rachel asked gritting her teeth.

“Honestly? Just to annoy you and your father, I´m being nice here…I can just kill all the X-men responsible for this mission and be done with it, but, I want to be amused” Kurt explained smiling in a smug way at their expression “or you could try to fight me? Didn´t mommy dearest didn´t try to face the impossible?” Kurt taunts and the Summers are not happy to see the creature speaking so freely about Jean´s death.

“Shut up! I´ll accept being part of your twist harem, but hear me out, if you touch me, I´ll cut your dick out” Rachel promised, Kurt, for his part, merely rolls his eyes.

“Redhairs aren´t my thing, I prefer brunette” then adds in a more sinister way “you do understand that you´ll have a seal on you, as you enter in my harem as my prisoner, if you break my rules, I´ll make you wish you were dead, after all, I can always use more people for my experiments” Kurt smiles is uncanny and Rachel steps back.

“I´ll find a way to bring the money, Rachel, I promise” Scott hugs his daughter and she speaks that she trust him.

“Yeah, try to not kill children on my way out, Scott, and have a nice day, say bye to your daughter” Kurt speak opening a vortex to take Rachel out of the place, the gesture resembles how one take the trash and judging by how Rachel is looking at the necromancer the gesture was noticed. Rachel shows her middle finger as while falling for the vortex.

Kurt teleport, not before, accepts the first part of the payment, it will take years for Scott to pay everything. But the man will have his daughter back.

______________________________

Princess Lorna was reading a book when the necromancer enters in her room with a new roommate, according to his word, and introduced them as this is a lovely hotel and Lorna would love to call him a hypocrite and far worse, however, Leila did this and…Leila is not in a nice place now or state.

“Lorna got a roommate, Rachel, hope you two be friends, show her the place and tell her the rules” the smile was never friendly and now gets worse as his fangs illustrate what type of creature they are dealing.

“We don´t want to have another Leila´s mistakes, right?” then the creature adds “well, it would amuse me, but, be a good girl, Lorna, ok?” and with that, the two women are alone in the well-decorated cage.

A golden cage is just a cage in the end.

“Hi, welcome to the harem, do you like ping pong?”

“Never played”

“Well, now this will be the only thing that will save you from the madness”


	5. Mean Girls

##  [Love is all you need au (mean girls)](https://kurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com/post/182064981201/love-is-all-you-need-au-mean-girls)

N/A: Mean girls, mean girls and mean girls.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

[this is what Kitty is wearing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Ddisney%2Bbelle%26rlz%3D1C1WPZA_enBR632BR632%26source%3Dlnms%26tbm%3Disch%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwiji7KO7PLfAhUCFLkGHTWhCoEQ_AUIDigB%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D657%23imgrc%3DtWKgw-ahQyqxKM%3A&t=MTYwNDQ4OTQ3NmY2M2IyZDdiYzA5ODkxYWRhNWQwNTY2MjdlNGMzYyxKQlBkZndJaw%3D%3D&b=t%3Afi7AX7Gl4gn8h6Me8z2gjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182064981201%2Flove-is-all-you-need-au-mean-girls&m=1)

If you ever read about harem, you know some women are cruel and ambitious enough to make their sons the next ruler, however, Kitty would like to understand this harem a little more. Kid Gladiator is in his late teens, so, unless there´s another candidate wouldn´t he get the throne from Kurt?

Kitty didn´t have much time to ponder about Kid Gladiator´s fate as the woman saw the golden statues, not a fan of art, but, Kitty reconize the nose and the shock eyes in his face.

“King Aladam?” Kitty replied rushing to see the statue. A living golden statue as his eyes follows Kitty in an uncanny matter. Her doe eyes soon spot another golden statue as well.

“Prince Philip?” Kitty asked confused as after a few minutes it´s safe to bet there are more statues in this part of the garden. “All of you must have made bad deals with him, Philip, you always were too arrogant for your own good” Kitty speaks uneasy as the woman wonders what they did to gather such punishment.

“You know them?” A voice appears out of the shadows and Kitty saw the Necromancer amused watching Kitty interact with the statues “Odd, not many people nowadays remember the lost kings of the past” Kurt put a finger on his chin looking at one of the statues and smiling as their eyes, their pupil moves in a frantic fashion, to convey fear.

“You could say I like history, now…did they upset you?” Kitty asked crossing her arms, healing does nothing in this case and from what she gathered, Kurt is way above in combat skills than the healer.

“Trying to kill me is a nice way to upset me, now, aside from the statues what you think of here?” Kurt asked and is similar to kids wanting praise, it would be somewhat cute if the statue´s eyes aren´t still moving in fear.

“I´m here for 24 hours now, my roommates are…none, why is that?” Kitty asked and Kurt smiles pleased.

“I send the Princess of Meridium back to her place, she can´t sire children nor desires to do so and …while she was alright in experiment to help her case” Kurt gives a creepy smile and Kitty wonders if the woman is alright “in the end, she gives up, saying that she would prefer to adopt, a noble thing, then I send her back” Kurt explains in a somewhat normal tone and Kitty blinks, no death threats or maniacal laughter?

(Oh, right sometimes, he send them away, guess, he is not that terrible…well, the statues disagree)

“Well,in that case, my room is nice, no…"she stops him before the man could talk "the temple don´t live in poverty, we don´t fetishes or romanticize poverty, our rooms and even the habital housing are designed to help and give comfort for those who are in need, however, luxury is not our main concern and your room is one of the best room I´ve saw. I´m impressed, for an old man, you have a really good taste” Kitty smiles now in approves.

People have this ill vision that the temple lives in a state of poverty and that the habital housing is nothing more than a shack, which is incorrect in several ways. But yes, the temple has no need to worry for such luxuries as the monarch and court does.

Kurt seems to absorb the information and is now thinking with his tail flicking around copying the “hums” that leaves his mouth.

“I see, Zaorva” Kurt stills shiver to the mere mention of the name “is not one to care for this either, well, I´m glad you enjoy your room” then Kurt starts to analyse Kitty, the way is a bit leery and a bit vulture and Kitty crosses her arms again and faces him.

“Are you invoking your inner vulture? ´Cause is starting to creep me out”

“Sorry, Is just…your dress is interesting” Kurt explaining as Kitty´s mouth twisted on the right side, and taking the apron and the dress the woman see nothing much on the dress itself “it resembles that story…"Kurt said a bit mysterious.

"There are many stories, my Necromancer friend who is immortal, and many dresses have many stories,” Kitty said far too innocent. Kurt shakes his head amused.

“I´ve to go now, things are caught my attention, you know, places to conquer, I trust you can handle my absence fine?” Kurt asked playfully.

“Yes, but secretly, I´ll wipe in my pillow and write angrily in my diary,” she said dryly and Kurt chuckles kissing her check and in smoke of brimstone, Nightcrawler is gone.

The woman decides to leave the garden and the statues for the time being. She is not seeing this for the first time as sometimes the temple does that, albeit, is extremely rare.

She didn´t witness much of the other women in the harem, aside from Lorna and Rachel playing ping pong and cursing Kurt´s name as is a religious´s experience. Kitty will let them have their religious time in peace.

Kitty ponder on what to do, everything is new and some trickery Kurt carries are far too eccentric for her taste, Kitty maybe would have gone to her room, if someone didn’t throw a snowball at her. Now, it´s worth to mention that they are in the summer and even if was snowing, the healer is in a cover area now.

“Oh, got it” Kitty replied without real emotion as her eyes easily spot a blue woman wearing a dress, if that´s the correct name, that is covering her boobs and showing as much of skin as possible. And there´s another woman, equally taller, wearing a red dress and both are sharing the same smirk of superiority.

“What do we have here? Fresh meat” the non-blue woman speak in a German accent and Kitty rolls her eyes, oh Lady Zaorva, give me the strength to deal with this bullshite.

“And he brought a plain one this time? How odd” the blue woman speaks, Kitty only rolls her eyes once again “ they give their name as it´s a big favour for Kitty, Kymri is the blue woman(a princess from Only Zaorva knows) and Mara is something(Kitty is not really paying attention, at this moment, she was wondering about the marriage between Zaorva and HIM, how entities like them still got together? Uhm, she could ask this to Venus next time she shows up in the temple) and both are pointing fingers to Kitty.

"Sorry, did you all said something?” Kitty replied boring and Kymri now offended.

“You are plain, boring and judge by your outfit a peasant, why are you doing here?” Kymri asked angrily with her eyes solely on Kitty´s dress as is an insult.

“He asked me here, so, if you think I´m plain, boring and a peasant, maybe that reflect something on his taste, why not go after Kurt himself and ask this to him?” Kitty suggested as she is ready to leave, Mara is about to slap her, however, all Mara´s palm touch was the air.

“That was something…now, stay out of problems, kid, the last person who bother him…Kurt changes that person into a statue” Kitty then wave goodbye to them.

____________________________  
Bloodstorm and Hank are one of Kurt´s advisers and thought that a harem would help his conquest be more smooth, of course, the man has to make everyone´s work be difficult by not having any chill.

“Ororo” Hank calls his lover that is reading a document, Corona surrender to Kurt in less than a week and Ororo is disappointed, she wanted to fight them.

“What is it, Hank?” The woman asked.

“Kurt brought a new woman to his harem” Hank then speak again noticing her expression “A healer from Zaorva´s temple”

“Oh, my god, he lives to make our job difficult”

“Pretty much, I saw the girl, she seems tougher…but I could swear I saw her before” Hank replied, something about her robes feels familiar(the robes and face)

“Oh, really?” Ororo asked with a mockery of jealousy.

“Hey, no need to be jealousy, don´t like petite woman, but what a healer of Zaorva being here means?”

“That Kurt is an evil boss”

“Pun intended?” Hank asked and Ororo laughs at that.


	6. Introductions

N/A: Timeline? Ok, this happens before the mean girls.

[Kitty was wearing this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dbelle%2Bdisney%26rlz%3D1C1WPZA_enBR632BR632%26source%3Dlnms%26tbm%3Disch%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwjC0ZTb_PffAhUFH7kGHYzMCL4Q_AUIDigB%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D657%23imgrc%3DtWKgw-ahQyqxKM%3A&t=ZWMyNzhlNmY2ZTlkMzQ4ZjI0Nzg0ZmZlMDhmYTEwNGVhYWNkNDRhOSwyNjViN2U5OGM0Y2YzNjBkNWYxOTNkZTRmZjcxM2Y4YmEwZmQ0MzJj)

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

Hank MCcoy sighs loudly as his evil boss, in a true evil boss matter, give a very daunting task, to take the new woman to her room without giving the morbid details of what happened with the others, yes, the Princess of Greenland was sent home preferring to adopt children than be Kurt´s pig guinea, however, some of the other women thought it was prudent to deceive and try to kill the Necromancer, needless to say, the healer of Zaorva does not need to know about such fates.

Maybe, Ororo would know how to deal with this situation, Hank is a bit at loss as to how to speak with women that enter in the harem, especially one that Kurt really request to be here.

A zaorva´s healer? Kurt, what are you thinking?

“This is your room, this is not a boarding school, which means, you can eat and do whatever you like, Kurt must not have mentioned this, but, there´s are some rules, never go to his room without him invite you” Kitty blushes at the insinuation and Hank a cough feeling out of place “second, never enter in the basement, he does….experiments there, and finally, don´t try to kill him, he thinks is a hassle and hates to deal with such things” Hank explained and maybe his explanation was not the best as Kitty´s eyes are bigger than before.

“Wait, this happen before? And he is nonchalant about it?"Kitty hold her neck now "well, you can rest now, I´ve no plan in killing him or hurt him, I just don´t think the point of an heir, "Then Kitty puts a finger on her lips for a moment "maybe he is unsure and wants to pick the best heir possible?”

“Miss Pryde, I´ve no idea what is his intentions, just don´t kill him or try to enter in places where you shouldn´t and this place will be really good, sometimes he send some princess back home, the Princess of Greenland is now reunited with her family” Hank explained giving her the keys to her new room “I wish you all the luck Miss Pryde and hope you survive the experience” Hank speak and leave the woman alone with her thoughts.

The room is by far the most luxurious thing Kitty ever saw, her old room was not a shackle by any means, but this is another world. The healer didn´t bring many things and fashion is something Kitty hardly follows.

(Last time, orange is the new black, now, white is the new black)

In her time, as a little protegé of Zaorva, blue was considered a frown up colour among the nobles, until it was regaled as the best colour and only them can wear.

The woman knows the place where she needs to avoid(the 3 feathers’ tale dances in her mind and Kitty vows to be away from eggs ever since, poor girls, such cruel fate and Zaorva´s rule aren’t mended to be broken) and wanders around and notice how there´s little woman in the harem.

Maybe, Kurt is really exigent with the mother, like, he needs a perfect heir or nothing else.

Until she saw 3 women playing ping pong, well, two are playing and one of them is just watching. She reconize the woman with green hair, Lorna Dane, the bastard daughter of Magneto, a complex story of one night stand that change a little girl´s fate forever.

“Hi?” Kitty speaks to the women wondering if she should introduce herself another time, but then again, better now than when they are with Kurt.

“Fresh meat"Princess Lorna speaks amused as the game stops and then Lorna throw an insult in a barbed tone ” Annoying blue creature" the red hair then respond “elf reject from hell”

“Sorry, my name is Lorna, this is Rachel Grey and that´s ” the princess point to the woman with a purple outfit “is Cerise, and we all are prisoners from this lunatic, Cerise is a Shivar warrior and refugee and being an aro person Kurt has not much utility to her” Lorna speaks freely.

Kitty thought this Cerise person would be offended but instead.

“We did have sex once, I didn´t like it and ask to never be touched again, he put me here, it´s nice, I meet you and Rachel, but I´m still a prisoner” Cerise explain easily and Kitty just nods.

“I´m from the X-men, father made a deal with him and…some details were omitted leading me to my stay here until father pay everything” Rachel cross her arms but smiles at the new welcome “and you, Kiddo, what´s your story?”

“I´m a healer of Zaorva, he asked me to be here” Kitty replied and adds “I saved one of his kids, Kid Gladiator, and he asked me to be here, are you …” kitty is not sure to ask, there are many spells that hides the signal of age and no one ever believe the real age Kitty has.

“NO” they all scream in unison, then Rachel explains in a more friendly way. “I´m gay, Lorna is repulsed by him and Cerise has no desire to sire him kids, so, Kid Gladiator is not our son, now….about his mother, no one knows,” Rachel asked shrugging, true to be told, no one really cares about the Kid Gladiator´s mom.

“Oh, well, I don´t plan have kids either, so, what you girls do to have fun?” Kitty asked.

“Ping Pong” Lorna and Rachel speak together although the ball in the game is blue with golden eyes. Cerise joins the conversation and speak.

“I like to sharp my fight abilities, but, there´s much we can do here, what a healer of Zaorva usually do?” Cerise asked now with her weapon and starts to polish.

“Is hard to say, we don´t have a routine per se, we are free and our only mission is to help those who need” Kitty answer honestly.

“And now you are here” Rachel replied and looking at Kitty up and downs add “you look too cute, did you put the dress on purpose?”

“No?” Kitty is not getting why people are commenting on her dress, clearly, they have no idea of the fashion disaster the woman committed along the years, but, this dress is harmless.

“You know, when you see him, you should sing Reprise, that would be hilarious to see"Rachel suggested.

"I don´t know the song, but thank you, either way, how is the life in the harem?”

“Kiddo” Kitty almost laugh at this, almost “ this is hell and you need to find enjoyment in the little things, so, care for a ping pong match?”


	7. politics

N/A: What Am I doing? Well, I´m trying to give some semblance of sense in the harem and in this au, Kurt is evil but there´s no need for an heir as he is immortal, however, since he sire many kids with many women and some are from royal blood, Ororo and Hank has to make the man see the light or at least do something.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

The mansion or castle or whatever Kurt wishes this place to be called can emulate the energy of his master, that´s why when Kurt is bored, the place has a boring energy circulating in each corner. Today, his advisers Ororo and Hank are remembering him that a harem is not fun and games.

“Kurt, please pay attention” Hank speak firmly as Kurt yawns again and wishes to be in his bed or doing anything else. The necromancer waves his hand in a poor attempt of apologies and Hank and Ororo continue to try doing their jobs.

“As you conquer Corona, you have now a 60% of the seven Kingdoms, now, there´s the tough part, you need to keep the countries you conquer, that´s why you need to go to the grand festival with one of the woman in this harem ” Ororo explained a bit peeved, her boss is many things, but a patient listener is not one of them.

“Must I go to this festival, you know how they are, you go to one and you see them all” Kurt explained childishly.

“Even if they are boring” Hank counterpoint" is still a political move to be seen there with one of the girls in the harem, or accept a woman in your harem, Corona has no problem in lend one of their princess to be in your harem" Hank explained and Ororo nods, secretly displeased that she won´t have to destroy that place, however, this also makes her job easier.

“Pass, I don´t like any of the women there, they are the type of backstabbing their own sons, plus, I take a dislike to blondes and red hairs nowadays” Kurt smiles lazily and Hank sighs, well, at least no more woman in the harem, for now.

“Then, take one of the princesses with you, maybe…Princess Kymri her country is an ally of Corona, it would be well thinking and well received to be seen with her” Ororo suggested pleased that things are moving forwards, last time, Kurt in an evil wizard fashion, did make things rather dark to everyone involved.

“Kymri is far too clingy, isn´t she?” Kurt ponders and then decides “if I have to go to this boring festival, how about I go with someone that is not clingy? I prefer to go with Kitty Pryde” Ororo looks lost for a moment until Kurt explain “the zaorva´s healer” the name zaorva was spoken with fear and reverence in his voice as his hand goes to his chest frantically.

“Wait, this would be a bad idea, Kurt, those people aren´t exactly Zaorva´s friendly” then Ororo and Hank look at Kurt “Is this some sort of revenge against HER?” They emphasise the point by a look at the ceiling.

“Of course not, the last thing I want is to anger HER” is a bit ironic how he is speaking the word HER in the same way people refer to HIM “It was a shock to me too, but, Katzchen really pique my interest, plus…she saved my son, I can´t not like her” Kurt replied in a challenging tone.

“Well, I´m not sure if is a good idea to take her to this festival, but ok, now that you mention your son, Kid Gladiator, what are you going to do?” Ororo asked “the mother is the princess of Kaldom, a country you violently conquer and sire a child with her, the woman is reaching the final stages of her disease and an heir is being sought out, is a battle between her first son, Markus and your son”

“If Markus wins will I lose the land I conquer?” Kurt asked dubiously now, Kaldom wasn´t an easy land to conquer nor to make the king submit. Kurt is powerful, extremely so, however, everyone has limitations and the man does not wish to go to war again with the land. If the worst comes by, maybe Kurt can eliminate the place in one go.

“Politically speaking? Yes, Markus is famous for not liking you, and yes, even if you do kill him it would spread the fire of people against you, now, people have a soft spot for kid Gladiator, a hero that has you as a father and still wants to do good” Hank explained mildly “ why not put your son in the throne, the boy loves you and would assure the land to be in your name and people wouldn´t feel too upset, let´s be real Kurt, the campaign we did in Kaldom hardly makes you a likeable figure but your son has a chance”

“I agree with Hank"Ororo speaks in a confident tone and Hank only smiles in gratitude "What do you think Kurt?”

“Well, I´ll have to talk with Kid Gladiator first, the boy is foolish enough to try to defeat monsters under water but may be smart enough to not wanting to dive into politicians right now” Kurt speaks with a certain fondness in his eyes.

“Either way, I think the matters for today are set, now, I´ll go ask Katzchen if she will go with me"Kurt seems far too pleased.

"One moment, Kurt, what about Rachel? How long do you plan to keep her here?” Ororo asked remembering the look on Scott´s face.

“Until I get paid or until she dies, whatever comes first” the man smiles and bamf away.

“He loves to make out our jobs difficult” Hank complains and Ororo only chuckles resting her head on his shoulder.

“You bet!


	8. story time

N/A: So, I´ve this idea for making evil wizard Kurt and Kitty bonding …it´s a cute scene to highlight that Kurt is not a great detective and to show Kitty he is not 24/7 evil all the time.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

In the green gardens, where it´s an eternal spring despite Lorna affirming is the opposite the 4 women are relaxing, a commodity that is far too precious in the harem, as today the Evil Wizard is not in the house, conquering or whoring himself out, no one cares for the details right now, Lorna and Rachel enjoy the few moments of peace.

“So, how long this harem exist?” Kitty dares to ask as the question was looming over her mind lately, she never heard about this harem, however, there are many things she filters along the years.

“Don´t know and don´t care,” Rachel replied and Kitty takes this as an answer. Lorna looking at the clouds have the misfortune to mention Genosha and that almost make the woman cry.

“I still miss my family” Lorna speaks up after cleaning her eyes, to make sure no tears will fall today, Kitty offers comfort as the best she can, the temple is the closest thing she has as a family.

“Thank you, Kitty, but I don´t think a temple is the same thing as my family, I want to go home…"Lorna speaks in defeat "but I know it won´t happen for a time now” noticing how Kitty is confused(but won´t dare to ask “is your story, you decide if you want to tell or not”) Lorna has no problem in sharing “Father made a deal with the necromancer, the payment, however, was something lost in translation as he wanted one of us to be in his stupid harem, Wanda, my big sister, once sleep with him many, many years ago and let´s say she does not wish to repeat the experience, even now as she is married and has children, so, I take her place” Lorna make a disgusting face.

“That´s was very brave of you, Lorna” Kitty replied nicely and Lorna offers a weak smile.

“Don´t think too fond of me, maybe I had my selfish reasons too, I wanted to show Wanda I can be more than little Lorna, the little girl she always has to protect, and maybe I just want a way out of my father…Talia, if she could would accept any means to leave” noticing the stares the woman explain herself “Talia is the product of one night stand, just like me, sadly, Talia is his daughter and being his daughter gets little favours, funny, now I can see why me and Talia get along so well” Lorna finish her tale and Kitty merely thank her for sharing her story, she can´t offer advice on a subject she does not know well.

Rachel hugs Kitty like a teddy bear and rests her face on Kitty´s shoulder and speaks free of judgment her own story.

“To sum up, father asked for this monster´s help, a warlock was causing trouble along with his followers, and only him could help, sadly the monster pretends to have a soul to care for the children he slaughter…the warlock was using children as soldiers and the monster didn´t share a tears as he finishes them off” Rachel cuddles with Kitty as she finishes the tale “bottom line, the vindicative asshole put me here with an expensive fee to pay …I´ll die here” Rachel explained sadly.

“Ray, I´m a healer of Zaorva, I may not understand the harem´s rules or politics” Lorna and Rachel agree with this by chuckle" but I promise to do something to help" Rachel thanks her but it does not seem she truly believes.

“Zaorva is that powerful, but she won´t interfere in the politic affair´s of humans …or shiars” Cerise speaks dryly “is my turn to tell my tale? Ok, I was a soldier to Queen Lilandra, but, when her evil brother take the throne and a civil war begins, I ended up here…needless to say, people aren´t very fond of me and King Magneto” a pointy look to Lorna was spotted “ order me to go to jail”

“Of course, that´s not what happened, Kurt…found me and offer me a trade, I would fight in his army and in exchange I would stay here, unharmed” Cerise continues and Kitty listen to very closely “it wasn´t bad, he didn´t send me to kill children or anything like that, in fact, he would just send me to make sure one of his students is doing alright” she gave a small smile “one day, he offers me to show about the date thing, I have no idea what this was all about so…I accept "Kitty didn´t like this and make this perfectly clear” sex was nice and all but I didn´t like as much he did, in fact, I could spend the rest of my life without sex…him, however, can´t. Kurt let me stay here promising that King Magneto won´t bother me"

“Cerise!” Kitty asked as the older woman(a joke at this point) looks at Kitty with a tender smile “I´m fine Kitty, it could have been much worse, I know what people want to do with a shiar refugee and in all honesty, as much Kurt is an idiot and I want to punch him, I must thank him, being here is much better than staying outside”

“He is a not nice person” Kitty offers and Rachel speak a more colourful language to describe him follow by “He is a monster”

“NO” Lorna replied shocking the others “if I acknowledge he´s a monster, I´ll have to acknowledge my own father is one too, I´m not ready for that”

“we understand” offers Kitty and Rachel. The day continues without any more discussions as Kitty tell them about the time Kurt take her to that boring festival making Kymri and Mara hate her “Kiddo, I think those two will form an anti-Kitty in hopes to get Kurt all for themselves” Rachel replied and the others laugh even Kitty.

Certainly, Kurt didn´t take her on purpose, and soon enough, will go back to his adoring fans. Right?

___________________________________________

Kitty opens her door and saw a bamf waiting for her, the little thing was giggling at her and Kitty only frown at her, certainly, Kurt and his minions still thought it was hilarious that Kitty really thought the bamfs are his children.

“He can´t laugh at me for that, I mean, you resemble him so much, except you´re way fluffier than him” Kitty hissed at the creature who still giggles and makes a notion to Kitty to follow him. “Hey, wait for you me, you little fuzzy thing” Kitty calls and the bamf is already miles away from her and Kitty follows phasing through walls when necessary.

The little bamf waves to Kitty and gesture for her to enter the room, his room, and Kitty gulp louder, does he wants…now? Well, what if she got pregnant? it will destroy the order of the harem. Kid Gladiator is already the new ruler of Kaledom and Talia …is in Genosha, so, there´s no more need for heirs, right?

(stories of how depraved some necromancers can be a dance in her mind, all the while making her remember that Warlock, however, Kitty is no longer a small and hopeless little girl anymore)

Ok, think for this angle, if he wanted to do something kinky, you can scary him by knowing way more kinky stuff than him or asking to not do it tonight,  I´m not sure if I really want to sleep with him or not. Is my choice not his.

Kitty enters in the room with her eyes closed and already has a speech ready “Kurt, Stay dressed what you think is going to happen, won´t happen” Kitty speak up and now slowly open her eyes to see Kurt reading his book.

“ Are we going to have sex? Well, I´m all aboard, let me close the book first” Kurt smiles amused and the little bamf is giggling at her as Kitty pouts at him. “ he bring you here for a reason and as fun your idea sounds, we won´t have sex tonight, unless…you want it” Kitty blushes and shakes her head saying she is not ready yet.

“I understand, your virginity…"Kurt tries to speak but Kitty stops him right here and there.

"No virginity, my consent, elf, I´m not 100% sure if I want to sleep with an evil wizard, however, another myth I want to debunk with you, zaorvianos enjoy sex as much anyone else, we even have orgies"Kitty now smiles in front at his reaction "sex is something sacred, as long the persons involved consent, Zaorva has no problem in letting us explore our sexuality” Kitty explained almost laughing “so, no, elf, I´m not a virgin healer waiting for my man or woman, got it?” now she laughs and the necromancer compose himself and speaks again.

“Got it, later, let´s talk about the myths of Zaorva, does she has a bad healer?” the question was made as a joke but Kitty answer anyway.

“Yes, Dr Sinister, an evil wizard, however, he too works under Zaorva and never dares to break her rules, but he´s an inferior healer compared to me and the others” Kitty now puts a finger on her lips thinking about the last time she saw Dr Sinister “the man does seem to be crazy over Scott Summers”

Kurt Wagner is in silence pondering the information until he closes the book.

“That´s good to know” his tone is low as the bamfs bring a new book “however, enough of myths, you told me in the party you know a better story than in that play, carry to show me?” Kurt asked like a petulant child and Kitty almost laugh, the evil wizard wants to hear a story from her? Ok.

Kitty would sit in the chair next to him, that´s was her goal, but, the bamfs have another idea as she is now on his lap. Sighing loudly, the woman just herself to tell the tale. Kurt does not seem to mind the new situation.

“Ok, this is an old story of Galadon” Kurt is surprised for a moment as Galadon was destroyed way prior to Kitty´s existence, but, stories are immortals so maybe is not that surprising “once upon a time, there´s a woman with a magical mirror, the woman was a queen, a powerful witch and slaved by the mirror”

“Oh, I’m hooked already, I love magical mirrors” Kurt declares excitedly.

“One day, the mirror declares a woman from a village is prettier than her and would ascend to her throne and take everything away from her, of course, the evil witch didn´t accept this and as a slave of the mirror did what was instructed to kill the woman, a woman named Branca” Kurt didn´t understand what the name Branca means and Kitty only giggles at his expression.

“At first, the evil witch throw a spell that petrified everyone in the village, however, it missed Branca” Kitty told and Kurt makes some quips about how to really petrify someone “on her desperate crusade against Branca, the woman sells her soul to the entity of the mirror in exchange of power, the woman becomes a dragon as big and powerful as it can be…only to be a big target for a brave prince who killed the dragon"Kitty make a sad face but continues "but that´s not the end of the story, you see, the brave prince falls for the lovely Branca, as the evil witch has a brother that vows to get his revenge on the mirror and on the lovely Branca”

“The brother was…a necromancer” the word was spoken carefully and Kurt is paying attention. A tale about a brave young woman in the search of a heal for the people turned into stone, a brave prince that need to learn how to accept help and a necromancer that did have a heart in the end.

“So, the brave Branca kissed the check of the necromancer and the brave prince and speak ’‘you make me the famous princess, even though, I´m nothing but a mere village girl in my heart, however, I do not need to follow the rules and neither does you two, I now know who I´m and after this journey I´m ready to go back to my family, I´ve many things to do to decide which role I should be, in the end, I rather choose myself,” the prince and the necromancer are understanding of her words and didn´t cause a brawl, as Branca heads back home to where her family is waiting, she is no longer the mere pretty face, this time, she knows who she is and is happy with her virtues and flaws, she is Branca, she is human" Kitty finishes the story. The bamfs seem to have loved it and are clapping hands, however, Kurt is in a deep thinking mood.

“She…didn´t choose the prince nor the necromancer?” Kurt´s golden eyes are on Kitty´s doe ones. “That…is an ending I never would guess, you´re right, is a much better story than in the play of that festival…"Kurt trails off and asks slowly "do you think she could have chosen the necromancer?”

“Yes, of course, she does have a soft spot for him and the prince, the necromancer has good qualities as bad, but, I don´t think Branca wanted a relationship at the moment” then she adds “But I think is possible for her to love the Necromancer, no, I think is possible for her to want to see more of him, and no, I´m not saying this because you´re a necromancer yourself, I just think is possible, he really loves her and she does feel something for him…however, as I told you, at moment, she wasn´t interested in a relationship”

“…I like your story, do you have another?” Kurt asked and Kitty nods happily “then tell away, wait” Kurt now adjust their position as Kitty begins her new tale, what a surprise this time it has a necromancer as a protagonist.

Kitty only leave his room by the next day, she ended up sleeping in a couch Kurt conjure and has the distant feeling someone kissed her forehead, as she leaves the room his fan club was not happy to know Kitty spend the entire night with him.


	9. More bonding

N/A: Kitty stop being so cute or else the necromancer won´t ever let you go. Anyway, more bonding time to make their fight bittersweet. Kurt is still a terrible detective …or just don´t want to see what´s in front of him. Also, it was part of one of your conversations and ideas I used to make the necromancer here a tad bit into necrophilia, to be fair, I think he goes in the more light version than Dr Wagner. I think the wizard just keep the skull for sentimental reasons…he didn´t fuck the skull….now, if it was Dr Wagner….it would be another story.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

Sleep is hardly an issue for one Kitty Pryde, even among the years, sleep wasn´t an issue for the healer. Right now, the woman is drifting in her sleep, dreaming with an endless forest where she is walking aimless feeling eyes on her presence.

Zaorva? Kitty tries to speak but with no success.

She is still walking alone in that forest until her eyes open gently and saw how her reality change or maybe is the opposite, instead of a forest, she is in her room, in the harem, alone in her bed.

“Oh, not so much, you guys still come to see me?” Kitty asked noticing the bamfs sleeping next to her resembling babies kittens and Kitty could only shake her hand to the little creatures until she saw the master is also in the room “now, I´m surprised, didn´t tell you is creepy to watch a woman sleep?” the question has to be made as no one should awake to see a necromancer staring at your soul.

“Do you know is 15hs? You missed breakfast yet again” Kurt asked with concern as his arms are crossed and the realization hits Kitty right away, she missed the first meal of the day again.

“Well…” Kitty tries to explain herself as the bamfs wake-up and is now cuddling with her akin to a dog looking after his sick owner and this make matters even hard now. “I´m not sick guys, I swear,” Kitty told them but the bamfs continue to cuddle with her.

“I was helping Rachel last night and we spend the night” Kurt looks bemused by such phrase and Kitty has no idea why “we cuddle and talk, and I guess I lost track of time”

Kurt sighs and mutters something in German, whatever it was, it wasn´t something pleasant.

“She has a habit to come here and cuddle with you, in fact, you have a habit to take care of other people´s problems and tend to forget about you” Kurt speak with concern “Do you miss your family? I can take you to visit them”

Kitty looks away for a moment and replied how she is the single one in her family now. There are a crestfallen tone and body language now and Kurt wants to cheer her up.

“I can bring them back for you” Kurt offer assuring Kitty it would be free of charge and Kitty smiles as she shakes her head.

“No, they had a long and healthy life, it wouldn´t be fair to bring them back” Kitty speak smiling now.

“Do you have friends in the temple or here? I don´t want people to take advantage of you” Kurt replied holding his neck.

“Why you care? I heard all about you and the women in this harem, again, why you care if I have friends or not?”

“I don´t know, I supposed to be the bad guy and not care for anyone else, but…I do care for you, I don´t like when you miss breakfast or when Rachel comes to trouble you with her problems but …you never talk about you, how old are you, Katzchen? Are you alright here?”

“Funny you ask that out of me, you pick me to be here, as for my age,” she smiles mysterious and comes close to his ear to reply “relax, you still are the oldest person in the building”

“Good to see you are still you” Kurt replied then gently pinching her check and saying Kitty to behaviour nicely(Kitty only rolls her eyes in good humour and makes no promise)

“Then, what I do now?” Kitty asked and Kurt offers his hand and is only now that Kitty realizes how she looks away out of a picture of a woman in a harem. Her hair is dishevelled, her eyes are slowly losing the sleep and she is using an old shirt that is too big to her.

“I didn´t eat breakfast either, I was a concern with …things” his bamfs make a loud noise as if mocking him" care to eat with me?“

"I don´t mind, elf” she speaks knowing they are alone and the man mutters something that makes Kitty giggles at his reaction “Just next time, don´t keep watching me sleep, is creepy, we talk about this…”

“Don´t be a creepy necromancer, got it” Kitty take his hand and as some bamfs are in the maze of her hair, her day now begins.

Kymri and Mara can only watch as Kitty and Kurt are talking and eating so freely.

“And that´s how I conquer the city of Albertross” Kurt explained and Kitty´s eyes widen as she is not bothering to disguise her enjoyment.

“Wow, no one in the temple ever put a foot in that city and you conquer in one day? Man, I don´t sound to impress cause I know it will inflate your ego, but wow” Kitty said and Kurt takes this as a compliment.

Kymri and Mara left to their room, something must be done with this Kitty Pryde.

____________________________________________________

Kurt was studying some spells, normally, the man likes to be alone in those moments, however, Kitty can phase anytime as she is watching the spell, luckily today is not an evil spell, but…a healing spell, that of course, lead to disaster.

The bamfs laugh at his misfortune and Kitty can´t help snickering at the fail attempt.

“Oh, if you think you can do better” Kurt challenges and Kitty take the bait.

“Of course I can, I´m one of the best healers in the world, maybe I´m the best healer in the world” Kitty replied full of confidence and smiles victoriously when she did the spell.

Kurt´s eyes are glued on her. She did the spell easily and Kurt was trying the whole day and didn´t come close.

“How you do it?” Kurt asked in awe

“Oh” now Kitty is shyly and respond calmly “ healing was always easy for me, but I can teach you” she gesture to Kurt to come closer now “look, healing is no different than any other spell, you need the right intention to do so” Kitty gently holds his right hand, it is burned a little for so much use of that particular spell “ your magic and body must be in perfect harmony”

Now holding the left hand of his with her own, Kitty continues to speak as both left hands are above the right hand of Kurt.

“Think about your injury, now, think on getting it healed” Kitty instructed gently and Kurt´s eyes are solely on her doe ones. “Think on your hand healed, Kurt, and let your magic do the rest”

Kurt thought about his hand healed and slowly the burning was being replaced, of course, Kurt has no idea how to proceed so Kitty assume the lead.

“Is ok, you did great, it was the first attempt, you can get better, but, nothing bad for the first try”

“Yeah” Kurt replied as Kitty is still holding his hand and talking about the healing process.

“Drink water, elf, that is going to help too”

____________________________________  
The necromancer has several rooms, most are forbiden to everyone, even to his advicers, however, one room is extremely forbiden as is a personal room to the necromancer.

In this room only has a jar with a skull, the skull is well preserved as the necromancer comes forward.

“Alma, my dear, I think I finally start to love someone more than I did you” Kurt replied happily.

“I know you wanted me to move on and now I think I´m ready, so…I´m ready to finally bury your skull, I´m ready to love another person again, Alma,” Kurt takes the jar “I want to thank you for everything, I know I was a handful, however, I can´t live in the past anymore, I´ll always move forward, sorry, Alma, you never wanted to be immortal and I respect that, I finally understand your reasons as I hope you understand mines”

Kurt teleports to a garden.

“I´m in love again and Alma, thanks for the memories, please, rest in peace” Kurt now buried the skull with a smile on his face. The man is now freely open to start again.


	10. The fight

N/A: Tumblr erase my chapter ....fuck tumblr. Anyway, the idea is to take the wizard from the 3 feathers tale and make him as Kurt´s student and Kitty the one who ends the vile man.  
The man´s name is Bryce Void

Fashion is something important to Kurt, even if people can´t associate Necromancy with high fashion, nevertheless, Kurt´s robes are designed to evoke the emotion he so desires. So, when the bamfs asked Kitty to come to his chambers at the middle of the night, and each little one wearing something red, Kitty can only assume Kurt is interested in the passion of red.

The woman gulps, sex is part of the harem and Kitty is not sure if she is ready to have sex with an evil necromancer...Maybe they can go slower? Kitty is at easy with this plan, however, once phasing through the door, all she saw is the necromancer with a scarlet robe.

Scarlet resembling blood, the blood of allies, enemies mixed together. Kurt´s fashion is killing(in every sense of the word)

"Sit, Kitty, we have many things to talk, for example, your real age" Kurt didn´t smile pleasant, there´s a mock tone in his eyes "an immortal meeting another immortal is almost like a joke" his tone is dry now as Kitty is forced to sit in the chair.

"I never hide my age or immortality, you just never asked" Kitty replied smiling lightly but the effect dies as Kurt now is asking. The chair, now realizing too late, is an ancient version of the truth collar.

"Kurt?" Kitty asked now feeling fear.

"Relax, I´m not going to hurt you, the chair does not work, but I want to ask something...did you kill my student, Bryce Void?" Kurt´s golden eyes gaze into doe eyes.

"You mourn for his death?" Kitty asked not scared, not sad, only angry "mourn the death of a killer and rapist? Yes, I killed your precious student and I lament how I couldn´t have killed him sooner, the man deserves death and you´re worse for even side with that monster" Kitty´s face is close with Kurt´s.

"Serious accusation to be made, Kitty, Bryce Void, was a wizard seeking a wife, he even sends me last letter asking me to come and meet his wife" Kurt has the letter and Kitty snake the letter violently.

"My word means nothing to you, I get now, ok, bamfs" she orders to the little creatures who were watching the scene in dismay "get me the pensive, my words may mean nothing to you, but...my blood won´t lie"

Kitty bites her finger enough to draw blood and pour into the pensive as now Kurt is watching the scene unfolding.

A young Kitty(short hair and white dress with no badge) is in the home of a family who is crying, their firstborn was kidnap, a young girl with 14 years old. Kitty offers her help to take care of the farm as the parents have to go to the meeting, more and more kids are being kidnapped and many heroes are being called to resolve the situation.

A beggar knocks on the door begging for food, Kitty denies him saying the temple can feed him. The beggar does not appear to be pleased.

Then the man shows up again, begging for a place to stay the night, once again, kitty mentioned the temple. The Beggar is not happy.

The third time, the beggar speaks how he´s in pain and needs a healer to look at his wounds and curses, Kitty didn´t want to open the door, but, in the end, did that. The man then kidnaps Kitty and put in his bag.

A pocket dimension. And now Kurt reconize Bryce smiling deviously to Kitty as now proclaiming to be his newest bride("the last ones were ...too noisy, maybe you´ll be better") and give a task to Kitty, never enter in the red room and never let anything bad happen to the egg.

Once leaving, Kitty did just that. Entering in the red room and for a moment, Kurt wishes she didn´t do it. Inside there are the remains of the missing children(Kitty reconize a scalp of blonde hair as belonging to the missing children, Amy, having 13 years old)

Eyes, legs, blood and bones are spread in the room. The last victim is a girl with no less than 14 years old along with 2 other girls, who was cut in half letting her blood hair mix with the blood of the fallen sisters.

Kitty claps her hands together and prays to Zaorva. Kurt´s could grasp the words, but, Zaorva did reply.

"May you revive those girls?" Kitty asked and as her head fallens down the answer is clear "then could you at least let them say goodbye to their families?" As Kitty nods it seems Zaorva agrees with this request.

Bryce returns and once inspecting the room and the egg(Kurt has to admire Kitty´s poker face) and declares that Kitty is his new wife. The woman smiles and speaks how happy this make her be.

"I've got a few requests, my love, could you take this trunk back to the city?" Bryce agrees and then Kitty adds "no magic, I want you to walk there by your own...I´ll know if you ever use magic to finish this task" Bryce agress and off he goes to the city by foot.

Kitty then goes and clean the floor of his house with gasoline and to disguise the smell, she uses a potion to hide the smell. Once is all finish Bryce returns and Kitty smiles at him.

"I finish your request, now, you´re mine" Bryce speaks readily to take Kitty right here and now, thankfully, the priest of hell(one of Kurt´s cult, at least a division) shows up ready to marry them.

"Go inside the room, I´ll change myself" Kitty speaks and Bryce obeys, entering in the room, once there, Kitty lock him and using her ability to phase lits a small fire that grows widely in the room.

Now, Kitty is back at the city as Zaorva allowed the remain girls to say goodbye to their parents, the oldest one has only 14 years old.

  
And now, just now, Kurt is back to the present as Kitty Pryde look at him with disdain.

"Will I have to face your injustice now?" Kitty asked angrily showing her teeth and with her fists ready.

"I didn´t know, I really didn´t know, I thought he only make mind games and then set them away, I´ve no idea" Kurt explained now losing his anger and feeling shame.

"If you knew, you would save me or your precious student?" Kitty askes as now Kurt is sitting down, now he looks so small in comparison.

"You, I would have saved you," Kurt said and Kitty look dubious at him "Can I do anything to amend this?"

"This crime happens 200 years ago, if you revive the girls..it would be cruel to them...as well the families, and no I don´t want you to revive him just to give a better punishment...this creature does not deserve to live or breath again" griding her teeth as she looks at him. Is a new scene to everyone.

"If I make a scholarship in their honour?" Kurt suggested and Kitty is listening.

"Not enough" then she adds "are you really sorry for this?"

"Yes, I´ll do anything to remedy this situation"

"Great, first let Lorna and Rachel go now, second let me be the one to investigate who will be your student if I say no...is no," she waits for a rebuke but Kurt agrees " and third, about the scholarship...we´ll talk with the families...if they said no, is no. This family is marked by this tragedy forever"

Kurt nods as Kitty sits in the opposite direction of him.

"I´ll take my leave, just call me when you go to the family, and thanks for the lovely night," Kitty said closing the door leaving a speechless Kurt behind.

Bryce is very lucky he´s already dead.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. The day after

N/A: Kitty why are you so cute?

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

Changes hit the harem right in the nose as the number decreased. Lorna and Rachel are sent back home on the same day. Rachel hugs Kitty tightly and wishes for the woman to be safer (“Kiddo, no matter how old you are, you´re still Kiddo for me” “thank you, Ray,”) ignoring the eyesore that is the necromancer. Lorna did the same and hopes Kitty stays safe and if she needs anything she can ask her.

And as if Zaorva is listening to her prayers. Cerise is sent home. Turns out the civil war of Shiar is over, Lilandra is the new Queen and to make this even more legit, Pheonix is on her side.

Jean Grey dies and the entity makes a deal with the red hair, she can return and have a physical body if she does not mind share with Pheonix. Rachel and Scott now have to deal with this new situation.

Kitty and Cerise aren´t that close but the woman still hugs Kitty and wish her well.

“Be on Zaorva´s grace” Kitty can´t help to say that until she remembers she is a shiar. Cerise just smiles in good humour.

“Let the flames alive is the equivalent of Zaorva´s grace, take care, Kitty” Cerise waves off and goes to Lilandra to help her planet with the new ordeal that sure is waiting for them.

Kurt watches everything with narrow eyes. Arthur, the Warlock, is so lucky he´s already dead.

Once alone, Kitty looks at him and replies she needs to look at the documents of his potential new students. She is talking to him(no more tears in her eyes) but is not with that warm tone.

Arthur is so lucky he is dead.  
___________________________  
Kurt has to leave with his army too soon. Ready to former a new campaign to conquer Avalon. His advisers give him some advice, hence the name of their jobs, and Kitty did shows up to bid him farewell. Kymri and Mara are there as well.

Oddly enough, Kurt ignored the two and focused on Kitty. Promising to return soon.

“Will you miss me?” Kurt asked already on his horse, a black stallion from hell with crimson eyes.

“I …still upset, but, I´ll miss you, you evil asshole” Kitty replied and Ororo, Hank, Kymri and Mara are shocked by her words, sure Kurt will strick her right here, however, that´s not the case.

“Then I´ll end this quickly, I still have lots to make up with you” he smiles then speaks “but you do understand that I´m an evil wizard, it would be unfair of you to try to change my nature as much it would be unfair of me try to change yours” Kitty seems to understand his words and nods slowly.

With that, the man leaves with his army and Kitty sighs as Kymri and Mara are sending daggers to her back and Ororo and Hank are intrigued.

Is this the Zaorva´s Healer?

What a curious woman.  
________________________  
King Magneto is euphoric to see his daughter Lorna back to his home, his joy couldn´t match Wanda and Pietro´s relief as they hug their little sister and asked 21 questions.

“Are you hurt?”

“Did he try anything?”

“Why did he send you back?”

“Lorna, did he hurt you?”

Lorna raises her hands to stop her older siblings to freak out and talk faster(Pietro´s case) and explain how a nice healer of Zaorva manages to persuade Kurt to let Lorna go.

Magneto pays attention to this tale and how Kurt favours this little healer(“she is also immortal too, don´t know how, but Kurt did take a while to realize it”) manages to make a quit impression on an evil necromancer.

Not even Wanda or Talia could get this reaction from him.

“Lorna” Magneto now stop the nice moment to get Lorna´s full attention “ who is this healer? How the necromancer found her?”

“Oh, well…” Lorna stop to think for a minute “she said she saved his son, Kid Gladiator, and that´s how Kurt asked her to be in the harem…maybe” Lorna shurgs “she said is not sure why he picks her…the man is afraid of Zaorva…but is pretty chummy with Kitty”

Magneto would ponder and plot but right now his daughter is back safe and sound. He can plot another day.  
______________________  
Kitty wakes up with a bunch of bamfs on her bed like usual. She wonders if Kurt´s fur is as soft as theirs. She can´t be mad with Kurt forever(she can…but that´s not the point) Arthur´s episode open wounds for her.

But thinking in what if will only amount nothing. Maybe Kurt would save her, maybe he wouldn´t or maybe she would ending up killing everyone. Thinking in each scenario is only making Kitty go sick.

“Bamf” the little one speak and Kitty smiles at him.

“Hello, do you think I can love his darkness and find the light? Can I love him entirely?” Kitty asked as his words echo in her mind(change a person is impossible and Kitty sure understand this now) the little creature tittle his head and only repeat bamf “ok, I take this as a maybe, so, what we have to do today”

Kymri and Mara do everything in her power to ignore Kitty and lately, they are sending correspondence among their kingdoms.

“I know” Kitty clap her hands gather the attention of the bamfs “let´s explore his kingdom? I ´m here for almost a month and never saw outside the walls” the little cherubins seems to approve the plan and once again using the blue dress with a white apron.

(“you do know this dress is so beauty and the Beat” “Elf, I´m immortal, that does not mean I´ll understand every reference you make)

The city seems to think highly of Kurt as she saw a group of people painting a monument in his honour(out of their own free will) turns out Kurt created this kingdom to house each mutant or human that was shunned down.

"stay on Zaorva´s grace” Kitty thank a man who gave her some apples, she forgets where she is and the man look at her weirdly, maybe Zaorva is not well liked here “I mean, thank you for the apple”

The bamfs and Kitty walk around the city and is a mix of colours and for a moment it makes her think of her 13 years old´s uniform. Making Kitty laughing a little.

“His city is not all gloomy as I thought, do you guys help him?” Kitty asked to the bamfs who shake their heads.

“No, Miss Pryde, that would be us” Hank shows up along with Ororo, the Bloodstorm and judging by her fangs stained with blood, she just got feed.

“I think we never got the time to proper introduced ourselves, this is Hank MCcoy” there´s a tender tone in her voice “ and I´m Ororo Monroe and I think we need to talk”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, far from that, Miss Pryde…no woman in the harem has ever affect Kurt in the way you did"Hank speak amazed by such featuring.

"And in the political life of a harem you need allies and we really want our jobs to be easier” Ororo stated muttering how Kurt is an evil boss “you do not want to work for an evil boss, the paperwork we have to do is awful”

“But…” whatever Kitty was about to ask they replied right way without hesitation.

“He´s our friend and we support most of his actions and really is that that bad live here with him, the problem is the paperwork and the meetings can be a pain in the ass” Ororo speak and Hank nods. Kitty can´t help by smile at this.

“Is he that terrible?”

“He escapes a meeting by using a widow…even through he could teleport” Hank replied and Kitty claps her hand trying to imagine the scene and then laughing.

“I´ve questions about him and maybe you could answer me” Kitty speaks now and they nods leading Kitty back to a more secure place to talk.

Life in the harem is changing and hopefully for the better.


	12. Consequences

N/A: every action has consequences and yes I got this idea after a shower so let´s see what I can come up here.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw)  [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)

The temple has many unities spread to several countries,  however, this is where the principal unity locates and is where the higher up discuss situation regards their faith and their God. Bucky is the one responsible for taking care of the primary unit and so far is doing a good job in dealing with the several little problems that arrive on the road.

However, his abilities as a leader will be put to test as his lieutenant, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff give unpleasant news.

“Judge by your look, this is not about ice cream, ok, tell me the damage” Bucky speaks exhales and inhales as prepares himself to the news.

“To starts, our healers in Ruclela are sent back” Steve starts and is only the begin “they are banned to enter in the country until further investigation, it seems they violate a rule…but I talk with them and said rule never exist until they arrive” Steven´s tone is sombre “ Ruclela make an alliance with Genosha, their life-longing dream”

“And Genosha is also banning and expelling anything related to Zaorva, which is ironic if you think about the foundation of Genosha” Natasha pipes in and show more reports to Bucky “ This is Melissa´s group, they were knights called to protect a city from a natural disaster, and Genosha goes out of its way to show their superiority and never give a hand to our team”

“And suddenly many other countries are mentioned weird rumours and preventing their children to enrol in our schools,” Steven said crossing his arms. “And the majority are nobles that have strong ties with Genosha”

“Ok, I´ve heard enough, is clear that Genosha has a beef with us, the question is do we still have allies?” Bucky asked and Natasha responds.

“The North is still faithful to Zaorva, as well new countries like Fleisal  
Preoye, Ocren and Oclana. But if we don´t do anything …we may risk causing another rift in Zaorva in this dimension” Natasha now crosses her arms and the men are pondering their next move.

“I´ll have to talk with Magneto about this, of course, this is his doing, but why? The man hardly care, in the past, for our temple, why this suddenly attack?” Bucky asked more to himself than to the others and hides his face between his hand(human and metallic) as to ponder what to do, a migraine is about to form.

Natasha now chuckles at this and both Steve and Bucky look at her impressed by this. How can someone smile at this situation? Zaorva´s wrath is looming above their heads…

“It means he´s afraid” Natasha explained now feeling smug, she is the spy of the temple and prides herself as always getting information no matter what “His daughter, Lorna, was sent home, she no longer is in the harem and even when she was…hardly get any favour to daddy dearest” Natasha explained and rolls her eyes as the men don´t seem to follow.

“Lorna was sent home by someone from our group, Kitty Pryde, and Magneto is not happy with this. While his daughter never was after the Necromancer is in his harem, even a gift” Natasha shiver uncomfortable with the implications “held some prestige in Magneto´s court, now with his daughter back and the Necromancer more interested in our healer …Magneto seems to want to take matters on his own hand”

“Yes, but…his other daughter, Wanda, did sire the necromancer a daughter, right? Shouldn´t that give Magneto power enough?” Steve asked and once again Natasha rolls her eyes.

“Because Talia is hardly linked to Genosha, the girl prefers to stay in the X-men headquarters more than in her own room, Wanda is not very fond of the Necromancer and Magneto and Talia´s relationship is a thin line, so, he thought Lorna would be a better option” Natasha explained.

Steve and Bucky nod their heads.

“So, he´s attacking the temple to indirectly attack Kitty?” Bucky asked not really believing in the words “Oh, Zaorva, Magneto´s logic is the best logic, that must be his motto”

“And what we do?” Steve asked already knowing what Natasha has in mind.

“Ask help to the necromancer´s favourite girl, our Kitty, Magneto wants to stay in his good graces …” Natasha trails off and suddenly a new problem arrives.

“How can we talk to her fast? the correspondence is now keeping tabs by his advisers who do not want to repeat the same case of Amanda Szardos, so can we deliver a message to her and fast?” Buck asked and in a dramatic sense of entrance, someone speaks now.

“I can help with that” Pietro Maximoff declares smiling smugly “is because of this healer that my sister is back, so, of course, I´ve no problem in helping you”

“And of course, you want some help in taking the throne to yourself,” Steve asked.

“We have the same problem, so, why not help each other”

“What´s your idea? We´re listening”  
_________________________________  
The mood in the harem is tense, to use a good word, as Kymri and Mara are ignoring Kitty and going out of their way to mention their best attributes and how Kurt appreciates them.

It´s a bit unnerving see people acting like that, but, Kitty concludes that maybe they have nothing better to do.

“Ok, little bamfs, let´s try a new spell, this time….let´s heal broke bones” Kitty speaks as the bamfs bring a skeleton(Is from one of Kurt´s prisoners, the person dies for treason “And well…I can´t say much, but guys, really, where do you keep finding those stuff?”

“Bamf!” is their only reply.

“Fine, I´ll use the this, but stop bring things from the dungeon”

“Bamf!”

“You guys stop being too cute, I want to be mad at you”  
____________________________  
Avalon was conquered in a mere day and Kurt would like to go home, of course, a problem arises(as he explained in his message to his advisers and Kitty) Avalon asked for help and said help put a lot of fight, of course, this makes his mood go sour as Kurt would like to conquer this land and goes back home now.

Logan and Kurt are in a tavern drinking to celebrate the success of the campaign. Finally, Avalon accept their fate as belonging to Kurt(the man would make a nice deal with the king, but, the help they asked for really spoil his good mood and Kurt has no problem in being evil) and is time to drink beer.

“Ah, their beer is good” Logan pipes in the mute conversation as Kurt is too intense to reply and Logan can pretend everything is ok. “ Good stuff, are you going to drink ?"Logan asked the evil necromancer who is in a bad mood ever since the campaign was stalled by the said secret trump of Avalon.

Kurt using his dark robes does not strike as someone who is in for a chat, however, a good beer is not to be wasted. Kurt nods, it´s a good beer.

"Did you heard about that healer in the necromancer´s harem?” a voice speaks in indoor fashion “I heard that she is a devious woman, and it was her decision to send the necromancer to conquer Avalon”

“I heard she sleep with anything that moves, she is from that temple, they are naturally sexual deviant, but Kitty Pryde, as her name goes, goes as far as to have sex with a rotten corpse”

“I heard that she drink blood to stay youth and immortal, you know, I remember that tragedy in Cerulium, many people did die there…that healer was there without any stain of blood”

“I heard that she is sleeping with the devil and take the necromancer as her pet”

Kurt put the nice beer on the table and goes talk to the group of gossip.

“Hey, wanna know the difference between gossip and fact?” Kurt asked revealing his face from the hood, the others stop talking and gulp hard, one of them was saying how this is a rumour and they are innocent of the existence of such stories. “Wanna know the difference between gossip and fact?” repeat Kurt.

“Sure,” asked fearfully to the necromancer who isn´t hiding his sour mood

“In gossip, you never actually saw what was supposedly happening” Kurt smiles wickedly as the light of the tavern flicks light and shadows are his toys now “but in facts, …you saw what´s happening” his fangs don´t make the effect creepy.

And suddenly, shadows cover the group as they let one scream escape. Logan is drinking the beer pretending he´s not there.  
_______________________________  
Kurt returns home and Ororo, Hank, Kitty and his fangirls are back to greet him(his people too, and Kurt is polite enough to thank them) and smiles happily to see them.

Ororo and Hank inquiry if he´s alright, the same concern goes to Logan.

Kurt ignores his fangirls.

“Hi, Katzchen” Kurt smiles sincerely and the woman now is wearing a yellow dress, nothing fancy, but Kurt can´t help to ask “ Yellow dress? are we going to dance in the ball?”

“I missed you, but, I still don´t get your references”

“Beauty and the Beast” Kurt finally explained.

“Ah, Eros and Psyche, got it!”

“What?” Kurt asked and shakes his head" I got a present for you" and give her a necklace “I know you don´t like extravagant jewellery, so, I pick this one, it has a natural beauty like you”

“So charming” Kitty speaks and let Kurt put the necklace “I like it, thank you”

“Anytime, now…tell me more about this Eros and Psyche,” Kurt asked confusion written in his handsome face.

“ok, come here, "Kitty holds his arms and both head back to the home. Kymri and Mara are the only ones dislike the scene.

 


	13. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is on the past, way before Kitty joins the harem.

N/A: Don´t cheat, kids, this applies if you´re in a harem controlled by an evil necromancer that does not hide his evil colours. Btw, I don´t need to say but Laura and Samuel here are OC.

Laura is one of the prettiest women in all the country, her fair hair glows naturally as her blue eyes seem just like two sapphires, so unnatural and beautiful that people wonder if this is her real eye´s colour or a spell.

Of course, such beauty wouldn´t go unnoticed by powerful people and when the opportunity strikes, the king has no qualms in letting her beautiful daughter to the Harem of the most powerful necromancer, therefore, her opinion on the matter is not important.

"NO!" Laura howls in agony stop combing her hair "How could you sell me to that...evil man?" there´s no love between father and daughter, much less respect between princess and king.

"Laura, this is the greatest honour any woman in this castle could ever imagine, you´ll be living with the most powerful man in all kingdoms and this could be beneficial to the kingdom, to your family" the king explained impatiently.

"You mean you! It will be good for you" Laura faces her father "if you´re so adamant in please the Necromancer, go yourself in my place, suck his dick...you´ll do that much better than " the king is outrageous, the father is anger as slap Laura´s face hard. Leaving a mark on her beautiful face

" Come on, hit me again" she challenges "I´d rather die than be his whore, damage the goods, let´s see if the Necromancer will think me as me as the prettiest woman in the kingdom"

The king looks ashamed and clears his throat.

"Laura, this is for you own good, you´ll have a better life with the Necromancer...and will be away from bad elements" the father speaks in a fake sweet tone that Laura knows too well.

"Oh, you mean Samuel? Yeah, a peasant is a terrible choice for me, now, a Necromancer? I can hear the bells" The father refrain from beating her once again, after all, her face is indeed beautiful.

______  
The carriage for princess Laura spare no extravaganza and Laura is sick of her stomach that this is such an event. She is about to be the slave of a monster and the public cheer. Her bodyguard holds her hand and this is enough to calm her stomach, at least a little.

The Necromancer seems pleased by Laura´s looks, indeed, she is beautiful the painting makes no justice to her natural beauty. Laura grows up in lying, manipulate and a cruel court, so, put a facade is natural as breathing.

Kurt kissed her hand and Laura did an excellent job in pretending(perfectly) to be in awe at this gesture. Her bodyguard does not approve of this contact

"Your father is a bit of a liar and when he told me of your beauty ...I was a bit sceptical, but...He´s right, you´re beautiful" his smiles is open to interpretation, but, Laura prefers to let this window closed forever.

"And..who is this?" The Necromancer notices the bodyguard with narrow eyes.

"My bodyguard, protection for my virtue" Laura speaks naturally and adds "don´t feel jealousy, he´s a eunuch, is only here to protect me"

Kurt believes in the tale.

Laura smiles at that.

The bodyguard relax.

The other women in the harem range from really loving the necromancer to want favours from him. And such beauty as Laura makes their plans be impossible.

Kurt, himself, makes clear his intentions, but oh poor Laura usually she has her period, other a serious case of stomach pain("My lord, it was the cooking, very spicy for my taste"), she got her period again and she is busy working.

Her bodyguard usually stays by her side. That´s normal for bodyguards is a bit abnormal that he is naked with her and in her bed.

"How long are we keeping this?" Samuel asked kissing Laura´s head.

"One day, he´ll get bored of this and let us go, I saw him doing that" Laura speaks enjoying the moment with the man she loves.

"Let´s run, let´s run away, fake your death as the necromancer will want clues and this will make him search in the wrong direction" Samuel speaks

"To where we go? My face is stamped in those coins"

"To the south, let´s head to the South and never look back"

His wonders are screaming in her mind, South? Never look back? how wonderful it sounds.

One day, Kurt has enough and wants to spend the night with Laura. The woman can´t dodge this any longer and Samuel has no more excuses("why the eunuch cares?" there´s such malice in his tone that makes Laura sick)

Her only plan is to be as stiffen as possible and think of Samuel. And it works great. What´s the use of a beautiful woman if she so stiffens and unhinged? Kurt feels that he´s making love with a pillow and in anger demands to know what´s going on.

"Father is not a religious man, but, he thought me the importance of my virginity and how I must obey the man" Laura speaks as it´s the true and Kurt is displeased. "And your scars" she points at the scars, from the battlefield and some clearly magical "they are new to me" she speaks a bit as an idiot and Kurt sighs disappointed.

They didn´t go any further as he lets her go. Still feeling humiliated. He practically makes love with a pillow.

_______  
"Samuel, let´s escape, tonight" she whispers in his ear "tonight the Necromancer is busy and this is our chance to escape"

The man nods as a pair of eyes looks at them. Laura and the bodyguard are too close, is the bodyguard that attentive to his job ...or is something else?

The Necromancer is silent as his presence is unknown, normally the man likes to make him notice even if he wasn´t in the room. Laura and Samuel can´t afford to care for his silence as they are making their hasty escape.

Zombies are guarding the place, however, they have blind spots and Samuel know how to walk away without entering in their vision field. They are closer to the gates, just one more step and they are free.

"We´re almost there" Samuel smiles at Laura, they are almost there.

"Aww, almost is such a beautiful cruel word, isn´t it?" Kurt shows up and with a snap of his fingers, the gates now turned into walls as Laura and Samuel realized they were running in circles.

"So, the romantic gateway will have to be a delay..."Kurt speaks and the hoard of zombies follows him. "I talk with your father about this bodyguard you bring...he never sends a bodyguard to you"

And Kurt´s hand grabs Samuel´s neck squeezing his throat. Laura did the only thing possible and launches herself against the Necromancer to save her lover.

"I´d have to say ...if you wanted a noble that would cater your every whim....why, not my father? He would love to suck your dick" Laura speaks with disgust in her tone punching his chest and even kicking as much as possible.

This makes Samuel be free but for a short period as now Laura and Samuel are stuck in the wall. Kurt is beyond furious as his eyes are now crimson.

He does not like cheating.

"If the lovers can´t be together in life...how about ...death" his tone is dry as Samuel´s skin is turned unhealthy, just a sack of bones then Kurt points to his zombies to go eat...him.

  
Laura watches the love of her life being eaten. She cries and looks at him in horror. Kurt smiles pleased by her reaction("oh now you look at me, much better than last time")

Then he burned his own zombies and makes the fire touche her skin. It hurts more because it´s burning and bitting at the same time.

"Bye Laura" Kurt waves in a polite manner but his cruel eyes ruin any attempt of comedy on his part. Laura screams until the fire did consume her entirely.

"Really, Kurt, did you have to be that extreme?" Ororo leaves the shadows and looks at the ashes of Laura. She does not pity the foolish princess but her screamings are annoying, well, were.

"Ororo, my friend, make a statement in the harem´s rules," Kurt asked unhinged still "I hate red hairs" and bamf away leaving Ororo to sigh and look at the mess.

"I won´t clean this up" Ororo stated in bad mood and leaves the scene untouched. She has things to do as Bloodstorm and blood to drink.

 

 

 


	14. New game

N/A: What am I doing?

Kymri and Mara are displeased by Kitty´s presence. The healer is way popular and beloved by their Kurt and nothing, absolutely. Wearing revealing outfit does nothing (but Kurt notices when Kitty is wearing a yellow dress) and is infuriating.

Mara´s parents are the king and queen of a dying country, their incompetence and ineptitude lead the country to bankrupt and The Necromancer may as well be their last hope.

Mara´s parents are counting on Mara to marry the necromancer to gain political favours. And she failed them, more important, she failed herself.

Kymri is in no better state as she desires to be Mrs Necromancer with all her heart, but, once Kurt and Kymri did the devil´s tango, the man did lose interested in her.

Kymri´s country is a forever mass of land that is either forget or conquered to gain more land. If Kurt married Kymri ...now, that would change.

Kitty, on the other hand, is his favourite. A mere healer that has no real royal blood in her veins(she´s immortal, but, even so, that´s not impressive) shouldn´t be that enticing to Kurt, yet, Kitty is often receiving gifts from him.

The man is even teaching her a few defensives spells. This wasn´t a courtesy extended to Kymri and Mara.

"Kurt" Kymri starts speaking their birth language, German, once the Necromancer was passing by bored and aimless" Let´s spend some time together, it has been so long since we saw each other" Kymri has a clear notion on how beautiful she is. A buxom woman like her should gain his attention.

Sadly, that´s not the case. An Ill-disposed smile forms in his handsome face as now his arms are free.

"I´m busy Kymri, why you and Mara don´t play together" the tone is a mocking parental one and leaves the two women seething. Kitty Pryde must pay.

_______________________

Kitty was wrong in many regards of the harem, no one is secluded from the world, as Mara and Kymri receive letters from their factions. Kitty receives letters from the temple too. Kitty is immortal and all her family are alive in her memory(Kurt offers to bring them back, but, Kitty refused)

Today, a new set of letters caught her attention. Two sets of letters, both with royal symbols. Royal letters travel faster than regular ones.

"Genosha?" Kitty narrow her eyes and opens the letter carefully, no curse(it happened once, it was a nasty curse but thankfully Kitty get rid of it) as the handwritten is very familiar. "Oh, must be serious for Buckyroo to do that"

A small bamf is in her bed demanding attention as Kitty, letting a lazy smile place on her round face, complies much to his joy. The little bamf is now on her lap receiving attention as Kitty continues to read the letter.

"Oh, my Zaorva!" Kitty speaks now prompting the little bamf to look at her curious "little one, can you take me to where Kurt is?"

"Bamf!" the bamf exclaimed and without further ado, teleports Kitty to where Kurt is.

_______________________________

Fishing favour from the Necromancer, or Kurt as Kitty prefers to call, is something a bit tasteless in her mind. It would feel like she is with Kurt just to get a favour and she dislike this sensation.

If she wants something she can get by herself, no need to have a patron. But this is not about Kitty. Is about the temple.

"So, the temple needs help?" Kurt asked in such blase way that if Kitty didn´t really know him she would think he does not care.

"Yes, I know you´re smiling inwardly, but you´re our last hope" Kitty explained the situation. Kurt did let go of his blase attitude by smiling in victory.

Kitty can practically hear his mind saying something childish as "take that Zaorva"

"Can you help us?" Kitty asked once his smile breaks.

"I can certainly do something, but, why they send the letter by Genosha´s royal mailing?" Kurt asked as Kitty did recall all the details on the subject.

"Yeah, is a bit strange, Magneto is trying to isolate us...but send a letter to me? I´d think it was his son or daughter" then she thinks for a moment "no, I´d think is prince Pietro."

"Why?" Kurt is curious.

"Wanda and Lorna hate you. Sorry, they do,"Kurt´s hand waves as dismissing the idea" anyway, if they have no reason to intervene for the temple, even if they are doing this to me, is more likely they would face their father in person" now Kitty puts a finger on her lips for a consideration"Look, I´m a healer and I´m very old, but, I heard that the relationship between Magneto and the prince is very thin, to be nice, if his father wants to isolate us...why not go behind his back to prevent this?"

Kurt nods at her words.

"Yes, makes sense, and certainly it wouldn´t be the first time" Kurt has a dreamy expression certainly remembering a similar tale "I suppose I can do something, but, I´ll need to go to the temple"

"Of course, but Kurt, don´t be too arrogant, Zaorva don´t forgive that easily" Kitty exclaimed and as much Kurt did shiver a little, the man adds wittily.

"Oh, I don´t plan to be arrogant to Zaorva, just with regular humans"

________________________________________

Bucky is not thrilled to have Kurt in his presence. Again. As both make deals for his help, Kitty did manage to get a discount, but, his services are not for free.

"Can you help take our guardians and healers? Magneto is making impossible for us" Bucky explained tiredly to see his calm smile that is badly hidden the smug attitude of his.

"Of course, you guys love to help people ...HER name" still afraid of her, well, that´s some consolation " and make sure some of the rumours are dismissed, I don´t like rumours myself" looks at Kitty for a moment as the woman is confused by the last part. "Now, the rest is up to you, I can´t run the temple for you"

"It won´t be necessary, we just need to recover the political prisoners from Genosha´s allies, the rest we can manage" Bucky assured to the Necromancer "do you prefer we pay now?" as Kurt nods his head. Bucky just sighs and hands the sack of gold coins.

"Don´t worry Mr Admiral of Dawn" Kurt exclaimed happily using Bucky´s official title "I can help the temple"

"Thank you, Kurt, may you stay in Zaorva´s grace" Bucky swear this was spoken with utter respect. Is a routine for them, if Kurt shivers a little in fear, well, that´s no Bucky´s fault.

Kitty puts her hand on Kurt´s shoulder thanking him. Gently her hands are on his face as a tender and grateful smile appears. The shiver is over.

___________________________________________  
The temple may not like Kurt all that much, but, no one will deny how powerful he´s and how his help was the decisive factor to make the temple gain more ground and wave the tidel against the machinations against Magneto.

All the political prisoners are safe and sound retelling their misadventure. Natasha and Steve are sided by side with Bucky as he is planning his next move.

"Pietro has news...in regards his own father..check out it seems odd" Bucky explained," a few days ago..."

____________________________

A few days ago, as the last prisoner is free. King Magneto didn´t take the news so well and even knowing how outmatched he´s against Kurt, Magneto decides to talk with him.

"Magneto!" Kurt asked joyfully waving to Magneto to comes closer, Magneto feels is better stay where he´s. "Oh, be like that, I know what you were trying to do," now Kurt is closer to him. To closer and Magneto is feeling fear pouring through his pours.

Kurt´s eyes seem to be gazing into his soul. Maybe, he´s looking at his soul.

"Trying to manipulate Katzchen to do your bidding? bad boy indeed, and very dumb, Katzchen hardly cares for politicians, she´s one of those good souls that want to help the others...like Magda" Kurt replied and Magneto feel like Kurt punched him hard "that was a sweet little girl who wanted to be a healer...what happened to her again?"

"Stop!" Magneto speaks in a croaked tone.

"As you wish, you´ll do me a great favour, do you know the princess of Wyr?" Kurt asked and Magneto nods, Lorna mentioned Kymri once and while "I did kill her and you´ll assume the blame"

"What?"

"Make the excuse you want, Wyr owns money to Genosha? Kymri offended the honour of Lorna? Anything, just said it was you" the last part was added in a macabre way "and in exchange and I won´t do what I did to her, make me repeat what I just said and I´ll do worse"

"I accept the deal"

"Good"Kurt pinch his cheek amused "and don´t try to do this again, Magneto, ok?" Magneto nods. Never once been on the other side. Being the weak and hopeless.

______________________________

"King Magneto killed Princess Kymri?" Natasha replied interested, Wyr is not a tactical place to conquer, unless you just want land.

" The prince said Magento is not alright if we want to strike, this is the time, Wanda and Lorna do seem to favour this revolution" Steve pipes in.

"What a family!" Bucky finishes and goes to see some of his best warriors, Zaorva preaches love and peace but also if someone disrespect you ...you´re in your rights to protect yourself.

_____________________________

Princess was taken away forcefully, her mother (in a desperation mode, tries to flirt with Kurt who found that gross) takes her daughter away. Kitty realizes that some of the factions who were supporting Mara.

Rich families who used to receive good reports and presents from Mara are now paying more attention to Kitty, much to her dismay.

As Kitty watches Mara go, one question remains.

"What will happen with the harem?" Kitty asked Bloodstorm, the woman had to stop the father from doing any stupid action if that means a bit of free blood for her, so be it.

"Well..." Bloodstorm thought for a moment "why don´t you go ask this for him?"

"Nah, Harems are a way to complex to deal with and to be honest, I´d like you very much" Kurt replied tenderly. Kitty is touched by his words "and the sex is great" Kitty now playfully hit his shoulder. Kurt just laughs in good humour.

The harem may be no more but Kurt still is a powerful necromancer and people still fear him. Kitty is the healer who is now under everyone´s eyes. However, as she teases the necromancer. Somethings did change.


End file.
